


Five Times Cameron Thought Dating Daniel Was A Bad Idea

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the times they were alone?  Daniel made it up to him in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cameron Thought Dating Daniel Was A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thady).



1\. Taking Vala to meet his parents was bad enough. His mom and dad had become quickly enamoured with the outspoken beauty. When Cameron's mother's eyes lit up as he introduced _Doctor_ Daniel Jackson, he knew that this time would be worse.

 

2\. Sometimes General O'Neill gave him funny looks that Cameron caught from the corner of his eye – long, assessing looks that seemed to measure Cameron against an invisible grade.

The looks that O'Neill gave him face-to-face weren't a bundle of laughs either.

 

3\. The fact that Daniel and Sam spent a lot of their free time together; and by a lot, he means all of it. Weekend brunches, movie nights, casual get-togethers, trips to the mall, trips to a bar, trips to the museum. It was the most Cameron had been out in years and he calculated that he was spending even less time alone with Daniel than he had before they were dating.

During the times they were alone? Daniel made it up to him in the best possible way.

 

4\. Teal'c goes out of his way to show how pleased he is with their union – he asks Cameron for advice on the myriad of hats he purchases to cover his forehead and buys Cameron the complete season one box set of _'Queer Eye For The Straight Guy_. Teal'c had the best straight face he'd ever seen, so Cameron's not sure if it was his idea alone or if O'Neill was in on the joke too. It's possible Daniel was the instigator because he won't stop laughing.

 

5\. Sometimes Daniel gets lent out to other teams for supposedly quiet missions and Cameron can't stop fidgeting until he hears the ringing claxon that signals his safe return.


End file.
